1. Technical Field
The invention relates to exercising equipment, and, in particular, to a portable, lightweight device for performing various toning exercises for the upper and lower portions of the body. More particularly, the invention relates to such an exercise device using elastic bands which provide resistance for both inward and outward movement of the user's limbs.
2. Background Information
Various types of exercising devices have been developed which use elastic elements that are stretched to provide resistance to develop various muscle groups of the human body. Some examples of such elastic resistance-type exercise devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,819,177, 3,966,204, 4,371,162, 4,376,533, 4,492,376, 4,783,067, 4,982,958 and 5,087,388. Most of these prior art devices are intended to develop a particular part of the human body, such as the hands, upper arms, back or legs, by pulling outwardly on the elastic bands. Although these devices are satisfactory for their intended purpose, they are limited as to the particular muscle groups which they affect. Likewise, some of these prior art devices are very bulky and cumbersome to use, and cannot be carried with an individual, such as in a suitcase, while travelling. Furthermore, many of these prior art devices are expensive to mass produce and require a number of components which must be separately manufactured and then assembled.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved exercise device which is of an extremely light weight, yet strong and durable, and is of a sufficient size and weight enabling the device to be carried easily in a suitcase or stored in a small place when not in use, which will enable the user to develop many of the major muscle groups.